Me I'm honest, sometimes
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: Robyn Turner always longed for freedom, adventure, and most of all love so what will happen when Captain Teague Sparrow crosses her path? This is the story of Jack's parents and how Jack comes about and comes into Jack's life at World's End R&R!
1. Meeting a Sparrow

Me I'm honest…. sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Just got this idea of Jack's mom so I thought I would go for it R&R! -Robin

Robyn Lasha Turner worked as a maid for Lord Donald Beckett since she was eleven years old! She was now twenty-two years old and had no money or husband.

Of course Lord Donald Beckett tried to persuade her to marriage after his wife Lady Anna Beckett died giving birth to little Cutler Beckett but she turned him down.

The only other man she had was Nichloas Barbossa who abused her and she dumped him with help from Lord Donald of course.

Robyn always tried to espace but since her parents were murdered and her younger brother William Turner diappeared she remained at the Beckett estate doing everything for Lord Donald.

Every other maid was killed for mutiny expect... for her.

* * *

"Robyn I need you!" Lord Donald Beckett boomed from his office. 

"Y-Yes sir?" Robyn Turner stammered quietly entering the office with an armful of clothes.

"Is my old friend William Norrington here yet?" Lord Donald cooed smirking.

"N-No not yet sir," Robyn whispered bowing to him, "I'm sorry…. good night sir"

"Wait!" Lord Donald snapped standing up from behind his desk and walking toward Robyn slowly, "you know you need a good husband madam"

"Me?" Robyn asked flabbergasted at such a proud man wanting her to be his betrothed.

"Yes why not?" Lord Donald chuckled knocking the dirty clothes out of her hands and pulling her into his arms, "my wife is dead"

Robyn could smell the brandy on his breath and tried to push away but no avail.

"You're drunk!"

"I am not you veil wench!" Lord Donald boomed pushing her to the ground, "Y-You're fired…GET OUT!"

"Gladly" Robyn said coldly and spat in his face.

"YOU!" Lord Donald cried throwing a punch at her and hitting her square in the eye.

Robyn fell down only for a second and sprang back up and down the hall and out the front door.

She stood in awe at the sight in front of her.

Pirates were attacking England and heading toward the Beckett Mansion.

"Cutler!" Robyn shrieked running back inside to the baby's nursery.

She walked into slowly and to the bassinet in the middle of the room to see little Cutler Beckett sleeping soundly with his father's smile on his face.

"You're staying with your aunt," Robyn whispered picking up the baby and turning to see Lord Donald in front of her with a gun.

"Set my boy down!" Lord Donald snapped pointing the gun at Robyn's head.

"Y-Yes," Robyn replied slowly putting the baby back in the bassinet, "sorry"

"You…" Lord Donald started before someone behind him with a knife at his neck cute him off.

"Now mate time to die," the husky man chuckled slitting Lord Donald throat.

Robyn tried to scream but couldn't and run in front of the bassinet protectively.

"Pirate!" Robyn huffed under her breath as the pirates stood in front of her.

"Ello pet," the husky pirate chuckled grabbing her by the arm, "you're husband I suppose"

The pirate was dressy in rotted and saggy clothes with a baldhead of scratches and scars and had piercing gray eyes.

"My boss," Robyn sighed coldly moving the bassinet and her back, "please let me go….i have his son to care for…..savvy?"

"I don't know puppet?" the pirate laughed scratching his chin, "will you let me and my mates ransack the place?"

"Be my guest," Robyn squeaked as he got inches from her face.

"Right then," the pirate said shaking her arm off, "off ye go!"

"Oh, thank you sir," Robyn sighed picking up little Cutler and running out the door.

* * *

A few miles away in Tortuga, Captain Teague Sparrow was raising glasses with his crew. 

"A toast to my mates!" Teague laughed gripping his mug tight in his hand and the women in his laps as well, "We defeated that ol' scoundrel Captain William Norrington and his crew!"

"AYE" his crew roared in unison as they all took big swings of rum.

"Ye now Teague you should get yourself married," one of the girls in his lap giggled twirling his dreadlocks in his hair, " I would make a great wife for ye"

Teague and his crew as well the other girls roared with laughter at the girl.

"Me, marry love?!" Teague chuckled pushing her out of his lap and pulled another in her place, "never"

The girl walked away in tears and Teague just let out a hearty laugh at her stupid comment.

Until.

He leaned forward and opened his eyes to see the most beautiful young woman walking through the bar in tears.

She had a brown clock over her brown and white dress and had a black tricorn hat on her head. Her soft blue eyes looked back and forth through the bar for someone.

"Excuse me loves," Teague cooed pushing the two giggling girls off his lap.

He walked a little ways and hide behind a pillar the woman was about to pass in the bar.

"Ello pet looking for someone?" Teague chuckled walking in front of her smirking.

The woman jumped back a little at Teague sudden appearance and shook his hand politely.

"Ello mate I'm…. I'm Robert," the woman said in a "manly" voice, "and I'm looking to get hired for my friends child to have some money and…for some adventure of course"

"You now I think I could help ye," Teague said slyly scratching his chin and walking forward and stared her straight in the eye, "if ye tell me you're real name…. you aint foolin' anyone"

Bright blue eyes met chocolate brown eyes.

"Uhh…R-Robyn Turner sir," Robyn stuttered looking at Teague's handsome smirking face, "so am I hired?"

"Of course love," Teague replied kissing her hand softly, "meet us at the docks in an hour…in a different change of clothes course…savvy?"

"Y-Yes sir," Robyn chuckled bowing to him and walking away.

Walking a little distance away, Robyn turned around to see Teague again as he sat down talking and laughing with his crew.

Of course they were pirates yes, but he gave her job and didn't even try to kiss or kill her.

"_Captain Teague Sparrow_," Robyn thought looking at his chocolate brown eyes light up as he laughed at his drunken first mate fall back in his chair, "_beautiful_"

T.B.C.

Cool aint it? Jack would be proud and so would Teague! R&R and gave me more ideas and comments…savvy? -Robin


	2. Work, Work, Work all day long

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you "NorringtonLover" for telling me this story is good and for everyone else who read this thankz -Robin

Recap- 

_Walking a little distance away, Robyn turned around to see Teague again as he sat down talking and laughing with his crew._

_Of course they were pirates yes, but he gave her job and didn't even try to kiss or kill her._

"_Captain Teague Sparrow," Robyn thought looking at his chocolate brown eyes light up as he laughed at his drunken first mate fall back in his chair, "beautiful"_

Robyn's p.o.v. 

I spent my next few months on "The Sparrow" and worked…everyday!

Teague's crew worked me to the bone and never let me have a break.

I had to wake up at five and worked till twelve midnight and during that time I at least got a little break. Little being the operative word.

Captain Teague knew nothing about this problem too.

Until.

"Mates what is she doing!" Captain Teague roared behind me as I mopped the deck tiredly.

"She's workin' capt'n," one crew member with the bald scared head said proudly walking up and whacking me on my sore back, "she needs to learn 'er place"

Teague looked at him with angrily boiling inside and out.

I moved a few steps back aways as he walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar.

"Is my crew going lazy on me?" Teague said coldly pushing the man to the ground with a sword to his neck, "you know the rules every crew member will work…every…. last…. one"

I gripped my mop tightly as Teague whipped around and putting his hands on top of mine and smiled sweetly at me. His eyes making contact with mine and I felt like melting.

"Go to my cabin love," Teague whispered taking the mop out of my hand, "Jacob will do ye chores"

I watched in wonder at Teague and pity at the short bald Jacob who started to mop furiously as the crew roared with laughter at him.

I turned around slowly and walked to the captain's cabin in a nervously pace. I could feel eyes staring at me and quickly ran in the cabin and shut the door quickly and fell back against the door and closed my eyes.

"_Please don't let him yell at me for taking orders from his crew," _I thought as I remembered that Teague was good at looking nice at you but jumping you when you did something you thought he didn't know that was bad.

I opened my eyes slowly again and was in awe at his cabin.

It was decorated with everything from French style shelves and cabinets full of rum and maps, to his big desk full of maps and treasures.

But, one thing caught my eye.

It was a necklace a purplish green emerald with swirls in the middle like a crystal ball or something.

"Ahh…I see you found you little surprise," a husky voice chuckled behind me in my ear.

"Ah!" I cried jumping back to see Teague's smirking face, "sorry"

I quickly handed him the necklace lowered my head in shame.

"I-I can't expect that," I replied quietly rubbing my arm, "Its too beautiful and expensive" 

Teague's laughing made my eyes shoot back up and he walked forward so close that it made move back and lean against his desk.

"But I got for ye," Teague said slyly putting the necklace in my hands and softly closing it in my hands, "lets just say it a "welcome to the crew" present"

I couldn't say anything, I could only stare in his dark eyes and get lost in them almost.

"Well, thank you Captain," I said slowly and wiggled my out of my uncomfortable close ness to him and put my hand on the knob slowly, " and sorry for earlier"

"Think nothing of it love," Teague said waving his hands in the air dramatically, "the crew is at fault here not you Robbie"

"Oh, thank you Captain," I replied quickly shocked at his comment and bowing, " well good night to you"

I opened the door quickly and was almost about to leave when I felt him grab my arm and twirl me around.

"Its Teague to ye love," Teague said slyly pulling me into his arms, "night"

"N-Night," I stammered whipped around and retreated out the door as quickly as possible.

I walked around the corner and down stairs into my cabin and closed the door quickly and jumped onto my bed. I studied the necklace carefully and jumped a little at an image in the swirls.

It looked like me with a little boy and we were holding hands.

Then, I saw it clear as day and the little boy looked exactly like Teague and he was singing, "Hoist the Colors". 

"MISS ROBYN!" a voice rang out from the doorway of my room.

"AHHH!" I screamed dropping the necklace on the bed and glaring at my intruder.

It was the first mate Thomas Gibbs he was soaking wet and he looked worriedly at me.

"Yes," I spat out worriedly walking toward him.

"There's a big storm and we need you're help!" Thomas sighed slowly through heavy breaths, "It's bad out there"

"Alright," I said bravely grabbing my coat and hat and running out on desk with him.

A big and bad storm it was!

Everyone rang around screaming and yelping over the rain and adjusted the sails and masts.

I was helped Thomas adjust some ropes and looked up at Teague who was looked really content.

He gripped the wheel tightly and had a very daring look on his face.

Thomas ran up on up the stairs to the wheel and started to yell at Teague to stop and drop campus.

"She can hold a bit longer," Teague spat out and gripped the wheel tightly with both hands.

I laughed a little at his determined look and turned back to the ropes and jumped on a barrel beside them started to pull and lost my footing.

I fell back off the railing and all I could see was Teague until my back hit the water **hard.**

"**ROBYN!" **is all I could hear.

Until my eyes closed and everything was black and cold.

I was a goner for sure.

T.B.C.

Oh no Robyn! Don't worry R&R and find out what happens tomorrow! -Robin


	3. Sick and Tired

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to "Granuaile the Pirate Princess", "NorringtonLover", and "Ditte3" and sorry I haven't updated I've been stressed and busy -Robin

Recap- 

_I fell back off the railing and all I could see was Teague until my back hit the water __**hard.**_

"_**ROBYN!" **__is all I could hear._

_Until my eyes closed and everything was black and cold._

_I was a goner for sure._

Robyn's p.o.v. 

"Move mates give 'er some breathin' room!"

That is the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes and saw the crew staring at me.

"AH!" I yelped gripped my side in the process, "w-what happened?"

The crew looked at me speechless and I turned to see Teague rubbing the back of his neck as he sat on the bed beside me.

"Ye took a rather nasty fall off the railing love," Teague said slowly looking at me his fiery chocolate brown eyes soft and caring, "Ye probably should stay in bed for 'bout two weeks"

"WHAT?!" I cried sitting up and whacking my forehead, "what's wrong with me?"

Teague looked away for a second tickled with my shock and then motioned for the crew to leave. The crew left chuckling and whispering about Teague and I.

He looked back at me and smiled taking my hands into his.

"Nothing you just hurt ye side a little," Teague replied pocking me in the side softly.

"Ow…. okay then," I laughed looking away for a moment, "thank you Captain Teague… I know this is kinda of hard for you"

Teague looked at me flabbergasted and insulted then threw his head back and rubbing his temples, "Yes it is…but I don't care you know why love?"

"Why?" I said stupidly as my inner voice screamed what he meant in my head.

"I…you…make me feel happy," Teague stammered quickly standing up and putting his back to me stubbornly so not to face me.

"Well why couldn't you have said that in front of your crew then?" I spat out crossing my arms and glaring at him, "I don't see why you have to be a coward about it"

"A COWARD!" Teague boomed storming over and staring straight into my eyes, "I am not a coward"

"Prove it!" I cried standing up and pushing him while supporting myself on the bed, "show you're crew you…c-a-r-e…CARE!"

Teague looked like I would ring my neck right then but I could see in his angry expression he knew…I was right.

"I don't need to take this," Teague whispered walking out the door slamming it so hard it made me fall back onto the bed.

"_Please Lord God help him_," I whispered falling back onto the bed and fell instantly asleep.

T.B.C.

Awwwwww she's a good Christian person! Good huh? Different aint it? Well that's what we should be and that is what will be the reason for Jack's good side - Robin


	4. And the truth comes out

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

I'm sorry I haven't updated so much as needed I will try to move this one along faster! PROMISE! And thankz and kudos to "NorringtonLover", "Ditte" and "Paul" you guys rock along with the rest of you writers and readers! KUDOS TO YA'LL! -Robin

Recap- 

"_A COWARD!" Teague boomed storming over and staring straight into my eyes, "I am not a coward"_

"_Prove it!" I cried standing up and pushing him while supporting myself on the bed, "show you're crew you…c-a-r-e…CARE!"_

_Teague looked like I would ring my neck right then but I could see in his angry expression he knew…I was right._

"_I don't need to take this," Teague whispered walking out the door slamming it so hard it made me fall back onto the bed._

"_Please Lord God help him," I whispered falling back onto the bed and fell instantly asleep._

Robyn's p.o.v. 

For the next few weeks Teague avoided me at all costs.

Not an order or a "hi" to me at all.

"I don't know why he is so sore?" Maria Robertson said to me rubbing my back for reassure, "he's probably just thinking long and hard about it"

Maria Robertson was the only other girl in the crew. We picked her up in Singapore last week and she and I have been best friends ever since then.

"I-I guess," I stammered out nervously trying to steady myself on the railing I was sitting on, "I should go and apologize"

"Apologize!" Maria snapped whacking me on the arm, "he needed to hear that and you are the only one brave enough to do it"

"Thank you Maria," I chuckled hugging her, "I guess so"

"Shhhh" Maria said suddenly covering my giggling mouth looking over at the captain's cabin.

Teague had just walked out and was heading our way.

I grabbed Maria's hand for terrified as Teague walked toward us and I noticed not drunk at all!

"Maria," Teague said coldly pushing her aside, "I need to talk to Miss Robyn alone"

"Aye Capt'n," Maria replied softly walking away slowly.

Teague without even a sound or order dragged me into his office and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Miss Robyn…"

We stood there after that for about ten minutes until…. he ran up and hugged him.

I stood in shock and utter confusion thinking he just wanted to squeeze the life out of me for earlier.

But didn't.

"I-I'm sorry Robbie," Teague spat out fast pulling away from me a couple of inches, "You're r-r-right"

"What?" I cried dumbfounded at the infamous Captain Teague Sparrow saying he was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Teague said again and pulling me into his arms and kissed me fiercely.

At first I wanted to slap myself to see if I was dreaming but gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

I almost fainted it felt so good.

"I love ye Robbie," Teague whispered twirling me around in his arms, "marry me love!"

"But what about the crew?" I asked just knowing he could have already smelled my fear of that.

"So… we keep it secret until the opportune moment," Teague said sitting me down on his desk and looking straight into my eyes, "Answer love?"

"YES!" I squealed kissing him again even more fiercely.

I was going to get married to Captain Teague Sparrow.

But.

What will the crew and my brother think? 

T.B.C.

Worries, Worries! Oh well she going to get married to her true love and that's good enough to me! LOL! Anyhoo Maria Robertson is Anamaria's mother cool huh? -Robin


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

This story is hard so sorry I didn't update sooner! Thankz to "NorringtonLover", "Ditte", and "Paul", and "Granuaile the Pirate Princess" you all have supported me and made me feel good about this story I love ya and the rest of the readers as well! R&R! -Robin

Recap- 

_I was going to get married to Captain Teague Sparrow._

_But._

_What will the crew and my brother think?  
_

Robyn's p.o.v. 

I was going to marry Captain Teague Sparrow!

Surprise, Surprise!

But what would the crew think you ask?

Well………they went crazy…with congrats and rum!

"FINALLY!" some said when Teague nervously told them while eating supper tonight.

And "I knew you were meant to marry 'er she's too pretty for not too"

Teague and I were swarmed around the gallery with happy and drunken pirates who told us they were happy for us and will protect our little kiddies once they come.

Which made Teague a little nervous and he retreated to his cabin.

Me on the other hand said my thanks and went on deck to steer the ship.

"So relaxing," I whispering as I closed my eyes feeling the soft Caribbean breeze through my long chestnut locks.

I felt a presence behind me but ignored it until some arms wrapped my waist and pulling me into a warm body.

"'Ello love"

"Hey…" I started before turning to see my brother grinning slyly at me, "BILL!"

I have to say I was scared it was ghost but I squeezed the life out of him anyway telling him I loved him and missed him badly.

"Hey Rob," Bill chuckled pulling from my embrace, "so working on the Sparrow eh?"

"Yes," I said proudly and whacked him on the arm in sudden anger, "and where were you?!"

"I was living on my fiancée's farm in the Americas," Bill replied proudly walking down on deck looking for something, "and she's here somewhere…Rebecca?"

"Rebecca?" I said confused and angered at him as they went below deck to the gallery.

Everyone looked at Bill Turner confused and back to me and I walked down the steps slowly and sat down on a stool twirling my pink diamond wedding ring around on her finger.

"This is my younger brother William Turner jr. but you can call him Bill," I said nervously scanning the room for Teague to help out, "and he's alive"

The crew kept staring at us until they I guess had the information sink in and the crew erupted in happiness over Bill and crowded him talking to him like he was a new crew

member.

"Now that is what I call love," I chuckled to myself shaking my head at them.

"Well that is what you get for bringing another able man aboard me ship," Teague said wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck playfully, "my crew loves more help"

"You won't really make my brother work will you?" I said slowly looking at the floor, "he just got here"

"Oh don't worry Robbie," Teague laughed kissing me on the forehead, "I will just make him work for you"

"HEY!" I replied whacking him in the arm.

"Kiddin' lovely," Teague chuckled pulling me into his arms and kissing me sweetly.

We kissed for about a minute until we heard hoops and hollers at us.

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU SPINLESS DOGS!" Teague boomed at the crew, which made them scatter, and left Bill standing there in shock at us.

"Y-You can't be serious Rob?" Bill said pointing a finger at us.

"Yes"

"WHAT!"

This was going to be a LONG night!

T.B.C.

Oh the crew is happy but Bill Turner aint! Oh well wedding chapter in the next one I will update tomorrow night guys! -Robin


	6. I can't do this!

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

This story is hard so sorry I didn't update sooner! Thankz to "NorringtonLover", "Ditte", and "Paul", and "Granuaile the Pirate Princess" you all have supported me and made me feel good about this story I love ya and the rest of the readers as well! R&R! And this wedding is going to rock and will be rocky! HEHE! -Robin

Recap- 

_I was going to get married to Captain Teague Sparrow._

_But._

_What will the crew and my brother think?_

_Well they will be happy and angry!_

Robyn's p.o.v. 

Teague and I stood at the docks of Singapore that night watching our crew unload the ship and reload the ship with supplies.

We were speechless and motionless as Bill griped at us. He had for weeks.

"I can't believe you Rob," Bill snapped pacing in front of us, "but especially at you Teague you never marry!"

I looked up at Teague in almost tears and moved back as he grabbed Bill collar and growled under his breath with pure anger.

"SHUT IT! WE WILL BE MARRIED IN TWO DAYS!"

"O-Okay then," Bill whimpered running back onto the ship.

Teague sighed and turned back to me rubbing his temples, "sorry"

"Don't be," I chuckled wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him close, "he deserved it"

Two days later- 

"MARIA, I CANT DO THIS!"

My wedding day and I was panicking.

I stood in front of a big mirror in a pink and cream-colored dress with cherry blossoms around the waist and crown of pink lilies on my head.

"Yes you can" Maria replied hugging me and adjusting my veil, "you love each other"

The music began and my brother fiancée Rebecca burst through the doors, " ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Good"

My new life was about to begin…………HELP!

T.B.C.

**HEHEHEHEHE!**

The wedding will be next chapter got ya! R&R! -Robin


	7. Wedding Mysteries

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

This story is hard so sorry I didn't update sooner! Thankz to "BeckettLover", "Ditte", and "Paul", and "Granuaile the Pirate Princess" you all have supported me and made me feel good about this story I love ya and the rest of the readers as well! R&R! And this wedding is going to rock and will be rocky! HEHE! -Robin

Robyn's p.o.v. 

As I walked down the isle I felt eyes on me…besides the people in the pews.

I turned my head a little to see that a man was staring at me outside by the windows.

"What?" I whispered under my breath not knowing I was already up the isle and right beside Teague.

"What lovely?" Teague whispered taking my hands into his as we stood facing each other in front of the preacher.

"N-Nothing," I said quickly feeling a slight chill go down by spine feeling the man eyes on my back.

Over the next few minutes I heard nothing until Teague shook my hands slightly and squeezed them hard.

"Robbie, do you?" Teague said through clinched teeth.

I stood there looking down at the floor blushing blood red then quickly spat out a, "I DO!"

And the preacher continued occasionally glancing at me confused.

Then came the best part…the kiss!

I looked over my shoulder before hand and saw the man had left satisfied and scared I whipped around and kissed Teague with the most passion I could give a person.

The people in the crowd roared with applause…and with tears.

"Come on lovely!" Teague cried pulling me onto his back and ran out of the church before the crowds could get us.

"Did you get her?!"

"No sir I apologize"

Lord Donald Beckett's assistant Mr. Johns didn't kidnap Robyn for him.

"I can't believe such a man like Teague could catch Robyn's beautiful eye," William Beckett boomed pacing his office as he his assistant Mr. Johns stayed a good foot away from his drunk and slightly cranky boss.

"Go the next week with you biggest fleet and get her back," Captain William said bitterly sitting back down and rubbed his temples, "….or you will hang the very next week"

"Y-Yes sir"

"_How dare you Robyn…you belong to me!"_

T.B.C.

Oh crap! Don't worry Teague will kick his can! R&R! And sorry for the wait… I love you guys! -Robin


	8. Early Mornin' Anger

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz for the support everyone…. sorry for the wait! -Robin

Robyn's p.o.v. 

_I do._

Those words just keep repeating in my head, as I lay awake cuddled up next to my new husband with the morning sunshine on my face through the window.

"I love ye Teague," I whisper with a giggle when his squeezes his grip around my waist.

"I love ye too Robyn bird," Teague whispers into my ear, "but where do you want to go on our honeymoon babe?"

I turn to face him and prompted my hand on my face thinking while he ran his finger down my cheek.

"Why not that little island we passed by leaving Tortuga," I chuckled remembering that night we first met in Tortuga.

Teague pondered on it for second and kissed me on the forehead, "sure why not lovely"

"Thank you and…." I stared sighing; "I think I know who looked at me at the window yesterday"

Teague sat up with angry in his eyes pulling me onto him and sighed roughly, "who?"

"Mister Johns…Tim Johns," I said slowly gingerly rubbing his face, "he is Lord Donald Beckett's assistant who does all his dirty work"

Teague looked angrier than I had ever seen him and pushing me off as he slowly stood and paced the floor thinking I guess, of a plan.

"Robyn you stay here in the cabin," Teague replied coldly jerking open the door, "I going to find ol' Norry and kill him!"

"What?" I cried running toward the door before it slammed in my face and locked, "TEAGUE!"

"UGH!"

I slid down onto the floor and bought my knees to my chest and sighed, "here we go again"

T.B.C.

Poor Robyn and Teague but don't worry ol' daddy Sparrow will kill ol' Norry daddy lol R&R! And sorry for the wait again! -Robin


	9. Capture Written in ink

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Robyn's p.o.v. 

"UGH!"

I spend all day in the cabin waiting on Teague and he never showed!

"I have no food, contact, or a crew outside…crap!" I cry slamming against the door once more and it opens knocking me backwards hitting the cabin floor with the thud.

Teague stands before me busted up and bruised grinning wildly and falls over gripping a piece of parchment and his bloody side.

"Teague what-," I start before the now blood stained parchment is flashed into my face.

It read-

_I, Captain William Nathan Beckett hereby revoke Robyn Lasha Turner's contract to work for me and set her free on one condition…she marry me or I will enslave her again and kill her husband, and now already enslaver, Captain Teague Sparrow_

_ Signed _

_ Captain William Beckett_

* * *

Teague falls slowly unconsciously into my limp arms and whispers, "Babe, fight for it"

"TEAGUE…TEAGUE!" I cry franticly shaking him with watery eyes.

"Oh no," A very hated and huskily voice coos in from of me, "I almost got him…but alas"

I don't respond to Captain William's sarcasm and clutch Teague's limp body in my arms silently crying.

"No…NO!" I cry my voice stronger than I imagined when I thinking on this speech I was about to slap Captain Beckett with, "YOU DON'T OWN ME AND I'M NOT AFRAID… ANYMORE!"

Captain Beckett stares at me in real shock, and grabs my arm and yanking me up off the floor glaring daggers into my eyes.

"My dear woman," He chuckles releasing my hand and clutches a fist full of hair instead, "I DO OWN YOU!"

Before I could grab Teague or his gun, Captain Beckett drags me out of the Captain's cabin and onto the deck right in front of the entire crew, who were tied up, and he laughing at my statement… which was really true!

Teague taught me how to fight and how to live life for myself and not for other's who would just use me and leave footprints on my back.

"You will never get away with this Willy boy!" Maria snaps spiting at Captain Beckett and looking at me pleadingly, "she will surprise you on how well she can fight"

"Maria," I say before Captain William grips my arms tightly causing me to whimper, "… ahhhoww…take good care of Teague…and…oww…tell him I l-love him"

Maria just nods as Captain Beckett drags me off The Sparrow and onto the Endeavor and pushes me into the arms of a group of soldiers.

"Take her to my office and lock her up!" Captain William sighs rubbing his forehead, "and don't let her escape!"

The soldiers saluting "Mister Hardhearted" and drug me to the office smirking at my friends on the ship beside us.

They grip my arms and I feel the circulation start to fade and wince and pray to my Lord God that I can come up with a plan to escape and get back into ol' Teaguey arms again.

"_Please God ...he's all I got!"_

T.B.C.

Oh no! Don't worry Teague and Robyn will be together again in no time. R&R! -Robin


	10. We got it all!

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "DutchessBeckett" for your support I know its no Norrie story but still you're loyal to me thank ya! And to everyone else too I really felt good that I actually wrote something worthy of Jack Sparrow's parents! -Robin

Teague's p.o.v. 

"On deck ye dogs and set sail for Port Royal…we got a girl to get"

It has been two weeks since Captain Donald Bucket came and took Robbie bird from me and along with my power to command me ship.

_She's got every quality  
From A all the way to Z  
It's easy to see she's the perfect girl_

I couldn't stand for about a week…or look at me weddin' band.

I would yell at my crew for not tendin' to their work to help me because…well…I didn't think I deserved it.

I lost Robyn…I really did…and now am goin' to get 'er back before she thinks that I don't love her…cause I do!

_She's got every single thing  
That makes up my wildest dreams  
Sometimes I still can't quite believe she's holding me 'cause_

"Every since that time I saw her in Tortuga she got 'er hands on my heart strings!" I cry at Maria as I steer the ship looking out at the horizon to just see the peck of the sun coming up.

_She's got it all of my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I've spent hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She's got it all  
_

Maria laughs softly at my sensitively and slaps me on the back for support and walks down on deck and I hear her faintly say something I always _hated_.

"Aye Capt'n Softy"

Captain's Norrie's p.o.v. 

_You know that I admit  
That someone to love like this  
Only existed in my prayers  
Until I saw her face  
I knew I'd found the place  
Where I could keep my every faith eternally 'cause_

I love her!

"I admit freely my darling…." I cry out as I kneel beside Robyn grabbing her hands, "every since you came to me…. I lust for you everyday and c-can't stop!" 

_She's got it all of my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I've spent hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She's got it all  
_

Robyn looks at bewildered and moves back to the wall looking all along the walls of my office… looking for something.

"N-No," She cries and grabs a fire pick and points it at me, "I love Captain Teague Christopher Sparrow… s-stay back!"

I rolled my eyes, _"denial…petty, petty girl"_.

"Robyn Lasha Turner, marry me!" I cry taking her shaking body into my arms and kiss her soft lips hastily.

She kicks and slaps at me and I think she finally pushed me off but I felt a hands on my shoulder and get knocked to the ground and five guys jump on top of me pinning me.

_BUGGAR THAT WOMAN!_

Robyn's p.o.v. 

"T-Teague!"

I run into Teague open arms crying like crazy kissing him thanking him and my Savior that he got here.

_All of my life I've spent hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
_

"I love ye Robbie bird," I hear him whisper as he sits me down on the floor again, "excuse me"

I chuckle as he walks over and grabs Lord Beckett by the collar and shakes the live out of him.

"Mate, ye messed up," Teague said coldly pushing a gun up to Lord Beckett's neck, "ye stole me hearto of me life over there"

I sigh wanting to kiss Teague right then but…. he's workin' so…

_All of my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
He's got it all  
_

"Oh please Sparrow!" Lord Donald spat out pushing him away fixing his collar, "You won't know what loving her was"

Teague looked at me then to him then back to me and started to laugh like a manic.

"Well mate…. I do want to know what lovin' Robbie bird is?"

Lord Donald crossed his arms and sighed waving his hand, "Inform us Mister Sparrow"

Teague took a quick breath and walked over and picking me up into his arms and I squealed wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Lovin' Robbie bird truly is…watching her fall asleep without feeling lust for that beautiful face but feel love…. pure love……… and when she is upset take her in your arms and calm her down by telling her a way to solve her sadness and kiss those soft little lips…and finally when she is kidnapped don't care about anything else but seeing her beautiful big soft ocean blue pools again"

I look dumbfounded at Teague and kiss him fiercely not caring if its in front of my jerk of an old boss.__

He's got it all...

"That is what love is," I whisper breathing heavily as I glare at Lord Donald, "…savvy?"

Lord Donald looks at us like we're crazy and rubs his temples sighing, "Just go"

"I can't believe it!"

Teague and I got back to the ship an hour ago, and spent the whole rest of the day in the cabin or in the hammock by the wheel just in each other's arms talking about the future.

"Believe it lovely," Teague chuckles as I play with his wedding band, "…now how about that honey moonin'?"

"Well…" I say trailing off for suspense as I hug Teague's waist and lay me head on his chest, "how about Italy?"

Teague leans up and stares at me in pure awe and shock and cries, "Me father lives there remember lovely!"

"Oh sorry…" I whisper leaning up off the bed and walking over to Teague's desk and pull out the necklace he gave me and start to swing in front of my face, "well how about we go the place where you got me this?"

Teague smiled slyly and put a pillow over his head sighing, "FINE!" 

"Thank you babe"

"Buggar"

_And so begins our romantic getaway…but where?_

T.B.C.

Teague saved her awww and I hope you enjoyed Kenny Chesney's song "She's got it all" lol I love him and COUNTRY MUSIC! YESSSSSSS…WHAT A DO? -Robin


	11. Life is good plus honeymoon giftsuprise

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Man it has been a while for this ol' story! LOL anyhow, Robyn was kidnapped and Teague saved her from the dreaded Lord Donald Bucket hehe…and now are going to on their official honeymoon…awwwwww…but where?! -Robin

Robyn's p.o.v. 

"Where are we Teague?!"

I woke up in shock because before I knew it, I was blindfolded and was walking out on deck with Teague whispering softly in my ear ticking my neck.

"Open ye eyes lovely"

I take off the bandanna blindfold and find that we are sailing on the America's and are sailing right beside an island with a sign that read, _"__Sparrow Isle__"._

"We have an island!" I squealed running over the railing as the ship nears the shore of our little island, "…I LOVE YOU!"

I jump up and down as I see that my little brother standing on the shore waving wildly at me with his wife who has a little bundle in her arms.

"And my lil brother has a baby…YES!" I screamed as Teague hugged me from behind chuckling.

"Don't get to excited lovely"

"Too late darling Teague-y boy!"

* * *

We docked at the shore and run over and bear hugged Bill as his wife smiled in tears at me.

"M-me your nephew William Turner Jr." Bill's red haired brown-eyed wife Rebecca whispered pulling back the blanket to reveal a little version of Bill.

"Ello' lil Billy boy" I chuckled remembering when I used to call Bill that nickname and thinking about how I could do it to next generation.

_Life is good…_

"Uh lovely?"

I turned to see Teague waving open arms at me shouting, "HONEYMOON HONEY!"

"B-But Bill and Billy boy and Rebecca?" I asked curiously as Teague run up to me and picked me up into his arms.

"They just wanted to surprise you with a nephew and a present"

"What's the present?"

Bill chuckled from behind us and threw a velvet bow Teague's head.

"ME!"

_Life __**really**__ is good…_

T.B.C.

I loved that ending didn't you? Nothing dirty just a joke since she's excited beyond reasoning and hasn't had much luck in her life either so R&R! Baby Jackie with Baby Bucket coming soon…and Baby Norrie for "DuchnessNorrie"! - Robin


	12. Another Gift Suprise!

Me I'm honest…sometimes

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay I suck at keeping to one story b/c I get so many ideas, get insulted and quit when they suck, and just overbook, overdo, and over writer's block myself! So I will try to keep together promise! So now Robyn and Teague are enjoying honeymoon bliss so this chapter will be simple and sweet…. with a twist!! R&R! -Robin

Robyn's p.o.v. 

The bright sun tingled on my exposed soft skin as I open my heavy eyes and smell something…

"Teague?"

I lean up and off our hammock, now bed, and turn in all directions till I see Teague sitting in the sand humming loudly and cooking over an open fire.

"Yo, Ho my dear pirate husband" I giggle as I sit down beside me as he hums even louder then I thought as I listened.

"'Ello love"

It has been two days of pure bliss on our little island for this honeymoon and it couldn't get any better.

"Teague" I say quietly looking down at my shaky hands on my stomach, "….I have a late…. wedding _gift_….. for you"

Teague's beautiful kohl colored eyes grow as wide as dinner plates as I smile weakly and put his hands on my stomach.

"Y-You don't mean lovely…"

I kiss his shaky bottom lip and sigh, "…. an aire to the Sparrow throne"

* * *

Teague's p.o.v. 

_What in the world have I done!_

Robyn giggles at my obviously nerve racked face…and I quickly take my hands off her flat but soon to be big stomach.

"I-I got to get out of here!"

I jump in haste and run down to the water's edge and fall down on knees shaking to death.

_A child….__** my**__ child…_

"T-Teague…." Robyn whispers from behind and puts her small hands on my shoulders, "…it's okay…. not real good timing…but it's ours and will bring us closer together"

_Oh lovely…_

"Oh lovely…I have to go back and battle Captain Norrie…. and send you to Port Royal…and just when we were getting to know each other better!" I whine hugging her close and carefully.

I pause for a lot of emotional tears and goodbyes but feel and hear my Robbie bird just chuckle and hug me tighter.

"Well then go and do what you have too Capt'n…we will" Robyn replies with a giggle putting my hands on her stomach again.

"Are you sure Rob?"

"Aye…." Robyn chuckles kissing my quivering lips.

"…and I think it's a boy!"

_Oh somebody help me!_

T.B.C.

WOAH! Lots to come into on a honeymoon…but next chapters will explain…with Baby Norrie and Bucket comin' too! And thankz "OceanGoddness" this one's for u! B/c you gave me a confidence boost! R&R! -Robin


End file.
